bellanessiecullenfandomcom-20200213-history
Amirah Cullen
Amirah Reinette Cullen (born Amirah Reinette Barnes-Black) is 'The Tribrid' and the daughter of Chartelle and Ryan Black. Mia is the first of her species, because her mother is an immortal human that carries the wolf gene and her father is a vampire who was born a warlock and Quileute shapeshifter she is a mixture of all three. Mia is part witch, part vampire and part Quileute wolf. Personality Mia was quiet and withdrawn as a child. This is likely because of how she grew up, isolated from the world and kept hidden in Washington. She has never left the state and to even leave her house she needs to be with someone her parents trust. She is immensely powerful and she keeps this hidden as she has been taught to. As she ages and gains control of her ability she gains confidence in herself. Although it still frustrates her that she cant leave the house alone, she has a lot more freedom than she used to and this is starting to come out in her personality. In Esther (Naarah) she is shown as a feisty, powerful, outspoken woman. She is highly intelligent and has a lot of outside knowledge, mostly due to her education with her aunt and her new experiences. Esther mentions she has a 'god complex' much like Ivana Balev, this means that Mia is very aware of how powerful she is and uses it to her advantage. Residence and Nationality Nationality : American Place of Birth : La Push, Washington, USA Accent : '''American '''Mother Language : English Main Language : '''English '''Second Languages : '''Quileute '''Other Languages : '''Spanish '''Current Residence : '''Split between La Push, USA / Chicago, USA '''Past Residence: N/A Name Her name is pronounced ah-me-rah. As a child she is given the name Barnes-Black to shroud her, however as an adult she uses the name Cullen to give power to the name and have the names protection. To the outside world she is Reinette Cullen. However her family call her Mia Cullen or Mia Black. She is nicknamed princess by her wolf protectors. They all are very close to her and she is viewed as royalty. She has unending loyalty and a constant protection system. Because of this she is known as the 'Princess of the Wolves' by the larger community and especially around the Volturi. Abilities She has witch, vampire and wolf power in her, each affecting the other. As a child she began to do new things every week and her magic ability is almost endless. Notably she can do the following: * Her blood has healing abilities. * She can siphon the Immortal Twins for magic and can also lend her magic to them. * Drinking blood enhances her witch side and her wolf side * Her wolf side is vastly more powerful than regular wolves, she is much faster and stronger Weaknesses: * She can tire, especially if siphoning all her magic to her guardians to borrow * Although she is as durable as a vampire she is not unkillable if someone can get close enough to her * She develops extremely strong bonds with those she loves, a lot of them human * Co-dependency on the Immortal Twins Extras Mia appears in two extras, they show her and her relationship with her parents, aunt Emalie and Axton and Alena. It tells us of her abilities, power and how she is taught. Esther (story) Mia appears in the chapter 'Naarah'. This is based a lot later than the previous times we see her and we get to see her as a grown woman, she is seen in Chicago with her guardians and wolves. Relationships Emalie Black (Aunt/Friend) Emalie is Mia's maternal aunt. She is very close to her as they are much alike in personality. Mia spends every sunday with her aunt, reading, writing or learning about the world, since she isnt allowed to see it just yet. Alena Riley (Guardian/Teacher/Protector/Best Friend) Alena and Axton are Mia's main protectors and teachers. They are named her 'guardians' as she never goes far without at least one of them. They were enlisted when she was a child to help her control and learn her magic and her abilities. They have since become very close to Mia, and are often the ones she goes to when she wants advice or in times of need. Mia calls them her safe haven. Alena specifically is her best friend, they do everything together and confide a lot in each other. Axton Riley (Guardian/Teacher/Protector/Boyfriend) Axton was always the strictest of the twins as Mia aged, testing her and pushing her abilities. He was also the one to comfort her and help her when she was angry. He quickly became the person Mia relied on to help her remain calm in situations. Eventually as Mia gained control and had less need for Alena and Axton they became friends and spent most of their time together. Axton and Mia's relationship changed about four years after she was fully grown into something more, before eventually becoming official in 'Safe Haven' Ophelia Josephson (ward/friend) Ophelia is Esther's niece, whom Mia begins to mentor along with her guardians. She is a hybrid between a Luna Bambini and a witch, giving her similar characteristics to Mia. The pair bond over their similarities and become close friends. Family Quileute Wolves The wolves are Mia's protectors. Her mother is their alpha and early on in her life she wasnt alowed to leave the house without one of them or a vampire to protect her. She is very close to them all, since she spends so much time with them, she can chose to be a part of the telepathy network when shes a wolf or to cut them out of her head. She has dated a few, although never anything serious and is close friends with a lot of them. They view her as the tribes princess. Something she hated as a child but began to accept pretty quickly. The wolves are extremely loyal and would die to protect her. Even decades later when she doesn't need their protection anymore, they are still around her. The Cullens At her birth only some of the Cullens were even aware of her existence. She was very close to Carlisle and Esme, Edward and Bella and Renesmee and Jacob growing up. Rose, Emmett, Alice, Jasper, Zac and Esther were aware of her existence as a child, as are her aunts and uncles. The Volturi Cullens have never met her or knew of her until decades after her birth. This was to protect her until she was fully grown and in control of her power. When she was about twenty five years old, she was revealed to the wider world. At this point the rest of the Cullen's found out about her. Appearances POV = At least one chapter is written in the character's point of view. Category:BNC Category:Cullens Category:Blacks Category:Complete